Kendra Sorenson
'Kendra Sorenson '''the daughter of Marla Sorenson and Scott Sorenson and the granddaughter of Stan and Ruth Sorenson. Her younger brother is Seth Sorenson. Relationships Parents: Marla and Scot Sorenson Paternal grandparents: Stan and Ruth Sorenson Brother: Seth Sorenson Great great Great Grand Aunt: Lena the former Naiad Great great great Grand Uncle: Patton Burgess Former love interest: : Gavin Who ultimately turned out to be an evil dragon with the title of a Demon prints Second cousins: Dale Burgess and Warren Burgess Current love interest: Bracken Personality Kendra is sweet and caring. She's also quite brave, which can be proven due to the many challenges she has faced. She is very caring toward The people she loves, and would do anything to save them from harm, even risking her own life. Series [[Fablehaven (Book)|''Fablehaven]] Kendra and Seth go to Fablehaven to stay with their paternal grandparents after their maternal grandparents supposedly died. Their parents Marla and Scott leave them at their grandfather's house and embark on an 18 day cruise trip. After introductions, Grandpa Sorenson leads the children up towards the attic where he gives Kendra a ring holding three keys, and tells her to try and figure out what the keys unlock in their attic bedroom. All three keys open a jewelry box, a hatch in a rocking unicorn horse, and a small compartment in a dolls house. In these three areas, she then finds three golden keys which unlock the Journal of Secrets, a book that she found on one of the bookshelves. After checking through the journal, which she finds blank, she finds a message, Drink the Milk scribbled on one of the backpages. ''Kendra then prompts her daring brother to taste a tin holding what she assumes is the milk the message is asking her to sample. After Seth sampled the milk, which Dale leaves out for the insects in the garden and is supposedly contaminated, he claims that he can see fairies. Not believing him Kendra dips her finger into the milk for herself. She and her brother then discovered the secret of the preserve, a haven for magical creatures of many species. After discovering the secret behind the grandparents ' preserve Kendra and her brother are thrown into a whirlwind of magic and danger. Later, on the night of Midsummer's Eve Seth opens a window letting in monsters, which ultimately allowed their Grandfather and Lena to be captured. Kendra and Seth attempt to rescue their Grandfather with the help of their newly recovered Grandmother Ruth who was until then cursed in the form of a chicken. When their attempt fails and everyone except Kendra was captured, she was told to flee the forgotten chapel as one of them had to survive. Kendra runs away from trying to find help so that she might rescue her family from the forgotten chapel where Muriel, Who was recently freed, plans to release the evil demon Bahumat. Finding the courage within herself, Kendra concludes that she could go to the Fairy Queen's shrine and ask for assistance despite knowing the high possibility that she might be changed into dandelion fluff the moment she steps on the island. She makes her way across the pond in a paddleboat and resist the naiads who tried to drown her. She reached the island and was pleasantly surprised and relieved to find that she was still in tact. She successfully located the Fairy Queen's shrine and begs for her help. The Fairy Queen responds to Kendra and gives Kendra and told her to make an elixir out of tears, milk, and blood and to give it to the fairies. Kendra obeys and after mixing all the ingredients she tries to coax the fairies into taking the elixir. She goes as far as tasting it herself to convince one of the fairies to taste it. Upon tasting the elixir, the fairies transform into human sized versions of themselves. Kendra then leads them into battle to fight and in prison Muriel and Bahumat. The fairies succeeded in imprisoning them and rescued Kendra's family. After the battle, the fairies kiss Kendra allowing them to turn back to their original size. While doing so, they made Kendra fairykind, for if they didn't the elixir she had tasted earlier would have killed her. [[Rise of the Evening Star|''Rise of the evening Star]] Kendra noticed a Kobold in her class named Casey Hancock. She was the only one who could see his true form. She tried but failed to contact her grandfather about the matter. Then a guy named Errol Fisk told them that the only way to get rid of the Kobold was to give a statue which turned out to be a Demon named Olloch the Glutton to him. Once that was done, and the kobold left the school, he requested for Kendra and Seth to come with him to steal an amulet that he claimed would cost great harm to her grandparents and their preserve. However she got a call from her grandfather that night, telling her it was all untrue and that he was very uncomfortable that the Society of the evening star showed great interest in her and her brother. He asked Someone named Vanessa Santoro to pick them up and drive them straight to Fablehaven. Soon after words, Kendra met Tanu and Coulter who became mentors to her and Seth. Vanessa introduced her to umite wax and said she is her pen-pal. However, she turns out to be working for the Society of the evening star. When Stan caught her, she pricked everyone with a dart and Kendra grabbed Tanu's potions pouch and fled the house to safety. She later tried to persuade Lena, Who was restored to her previous state as a Naiad by the human sized fairies The previous year to join her on land so that she could help her in her current situation. When Kendra would not give up on Lena, the Naiads got angry and released a limberjack named Mendigo who had once belonged to Muriel the witch. He had fallen into the water the previous summer. Once out of the water, he tried to bring her to Murial but with the aid of some fairies, Kendra managed to get him to obey her. She told him to take her to the cottage where Warren lift. There, she reunited with her brother whom she thought was dead. She learned that he had indeed been eaten by Olloch the Glutton but that he had survived thanks to Coulter Who had given up his most precious items as he did not expect that he would survive the Grove in which Vanessa sent him in his sleep. They later snuck into the house and after Seth succeeded in obtaining the key to the artefact at Fablehaven They fled back to the cottage. Seth left Kendra to try and defeat the revenant in the Grove. Not long afterward, Kendra went with a revived Warren to the inverted tower to retrieve the artifact, succeeding in the end. As the book draws to a close, she watches as Vanessa got locked up in the quiet box for her deeds and as its previous occupant got led away. She discovers a written message on the floor of Vanessa's former cell which suggested that the Sphinx might be a traitor. Grip of the Shadow Plague She joined the Knights of the dawn and meets Gavin, Who she began to have a crush on. They went on a mission with Warren and Dougan to Lost Mesa so that they can try to retrieve another artefact . The whole mission was useless however as the artefact was removed by Pattan many years ago and transfered to Fablehaven. She and [[Warren returned home only to find that a magical plague was spreading, turning like creatures dark and humans into shadow people that only Seth could see. When dark brownies attack the house, everyone escaped to the nearest Safehaven, near the pond surrounding the Fairy queen's shrine. Kendra goes to talk to Lena, and succeeded in persuading her to give her the location that Pattan had hidden the artefact and information on how to retrieve it lena a picture of him. She was left behind while the others went off to try and retrieve it, only to find that Seth returned with Category:Females Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Humans Category:Characters